Heretofore many drying chambers have existed which dry clothing or the like. However, there exists the need for a drying apparatus or chamber which can dry clothing, equipment, or the like with optimal efficiency and without deteriorating the quality of the items being dried. Moreover, a system is needed which provides for the removal of excess moisture from the chamber without requiring a user to do so manually. Previous devices for drying garments and the like have failed to show these features.
One type of prior model comprises an apparatus specifically designed for drying fire and rescue gear. However, this device is not a closed chamber but rather, is an open-framed device which fails to provide for optimal drying efficiency.
Another example of an existing clothes drying device is a chamber in which wet garments are placed. The garments are dried by air which is heated by electrical heating elements. The heated air is forced through the garments and out an exhaust vent. Such an apparatus fails to provide, however, a device which collects excess water such that any excess water is evaporated by the passing over of heated air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,640 to Ou, hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a closed drying chamber having a fan device which forces heated air through wet garments. The excess moisture from the wet garments is collected at the base of the chamber and is emptied periodically by a user. The Ou device, however, fails to provide a water removal system whereby heated air is drawn through the chamber and the excess water from the garments is evaporated by the heated air without the need for further interaction by a user.
Thus, there exists a need for a drying chamber through which is drawn heated air for the drying of garments, equipment and the like. Furthermore, there exists the need for such an apparatus to account for the collection and evaporation of excess water to increase system efficiency and reduce user interaction.
All of the references cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference.